Existencia
by Harlett
Summary: Èl está aquí, ella lo sabe, él existe. Puede sentirlo. .:.Oogami.Sakura.:.


**EXISTENCIA**

**

* * *

  
**

**by: Harlett**

" _In this world there are things that shall never be seen_..._  
What is "Justice" & What is "Evil" It depends on how you're thinking_..."

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…: Code:Breaker y sus personajes NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kamijyo Akimine. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

-

**Warm**

-

-

-

_─ 'Puedo sentirlo…' ─_

_-_

_-_

Para **él** los cambios y el adaptarse a lo que fuese eran cosa de todos los días en su peculiar forma de 'Vida'. Nada ni nadie podría descolocarlo y tomarlo con la guardía baja tan fácilmente. Nada ni nadie podría tomarlo por asalto. _Nada ni nadie..._ O eso suponía.

-

-

Un grito demandante que lo llamo a sus espaldas. Por inercia, por hábito, por reciente y recurrente costumbre él volteo y las cosas cambiaron.

El joven fue consciente apenas si tardiamente de su situación cuando noto primero el repentino peso extra de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, como un par de brazos lo rodearon sin dejarle oportunidad de escapatoria y la presión que estos comenzarón a ejercer 'cariñosamente' sobre su cuello. Como aquella persona se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Oogami quedo con la mente en blanco, inmóvil y con su vista clavada en algún punto de la nada, en un punto más allá del naranja atardecer que se lograba ver en lo alto de la Azotea del Edificio de la Escuela. Su capacidad de reacción fallo y era capaz de reaccionar solo lo suficiente como para poder percibir la cálida respiración que Sakurakouji-_san_ desprendía cerca de su oído.

Al manipulador de la Flama Azul le tomo media fracción de segundo para caer en la realidad que el precioso 'Rare Kind' de EDEN andaba nuevamente en sus andanzas y allí estaba él, padeciendo uno de sus famosos ' Hug Attack'.

El joven la miro de reojo aunque no pudo distinguir su rostro oculto entre su hombro y cuello, su cara cubierta por su larga cabellera. El Code:Breaker solo cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente en signo de resignación. Pero al hacer esto aparte inundar sus pulmones de aire fresco estos se llenaron también de la fragancia que ella emanaba naturalmente que terminaron por golpear sus aturdidos sentidos, algo que era inevitable siendo que ambos estaban a una distancia prácticamente nula. Rei desvió la vista un poco y alcanzo a divisar a 'Puppy' encargandose de sus propios asuntos, rascandose la comezón de las orejas dejando al par de jóvenes en un mundo aparte.

Esto le era curioso por el hecho de que a pesar de ser alguien que **NO** existe en esta Sociedad, reducido nada menos que a una sombra que tenga que interpretar una y otra y otra rutina distinta cada vez que sea necesario. Convivir con personas insospechadas, el fingir ser alguien que no es, jugar a un rol distinto y adaptarse al medio para después solo volver a desaparecer pasando desapercibido… Él quién estaba acostumbrado a iniciar y terminar con ciclos de vida tan rápido a como le llegan las órdenes, era un hecho indiscutible que para él, Oogami Rei, la espontaneidad era pan de todos los días. Sin embargo, allí estaba él nuevamente sobrepasado por las drásticas y repentinas maniobras de ella. Exhalo cansinamente. A decir verdad no sabía cuando ni donde esperarse un abrazo o un cabezazo por parte de la chica (ó el simple hecho de no saber cual de las acciones era mejor o peor).

Y esto, a él, le causaba _**gracia.**_

¿Por qué?

Comenzando pues por el hecho que a pesar del papel diferente que tiene que tomar cada vez que le es asignada una nueva misión, en donde tiene que protagonizar una nueva identidad y demás… Pocas veces, en verdad, ha encontrado algo que le haya hecho esbozar una _sincera _sonrisa… Aunque dentro del ambiente en el que suele estar rodeado, sus gestos pueden estar ligado con todo menos con alegría…

Pocas cosas caen en verdadera "gracia" a _Oogami Rei_- Felicidad simplemente es algo que ya no está dentro de él como para suponer que pueda ser esa la razón…

Hablamos de una sonrisa _sincera_ pero causada por la suficiencia y poder que vive ante la incompetencia de las basuras con las que trata y, el interés que surge por las cosas que ve, por las cosas que escucha… todo aquello que recibe mientras realiza su labor. Incluso toda aquella retorcida diversión que le proporciona _ella_ con sus palabras y sus acciones, con su forma de ser, con su forma de expresarse… por todo lo que ella representa y en lo que ella _aún_ cree.

Por qué todo lo que hace Sakura carece simplemente de lógica y sentido, de un raciocinio y juicio que deba a estar a la altura de una moralidad vivida por estas fechas; por que sus acciones son raras, extrañas **e** inesperadas…

-

─ Ahm... Sakurakouji-san... ─ musitó él suavemente adoptando su tipica sonrisa afable y con aquel acento que a Sakura le sacaba de sus casillas por ser tan falso. ─ Aprecio el gesto pero... me temo que si sigues así tanto _Mii-tan_ y _Nii-tan_ no me permitirán respirar por mi cuenta dentro de poco... ─ argumentaba a su favor el joven. El agarre de Sakura a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacía más fuerte dejandolo sin oportunidad de respirar con facilidad mientras que los pechos de la joven invadían más de lo debido su espacio personal, este tipo de situaciones no solía tomar tanto tiempo. Sakura no daba señales de querer soltarlo. ─ Sakurakouji-s... ─ No termino de llamarla cuando ella al fin mostro su rostro manteniendo contacto visual con él pero repegando su mejilla del pecho del chico, quién no supo descifrar la expresión en su rostro. ─ ¿Ocurre algo malo? ─ se aventuro a cuestionarle.

─ Puedo sentirlo... ─ respondió de forma pensativa.

─ ¿Que cosa? ─ preguntó con fingida curiocidad, mirandola desde lo alto, fácilmente él le sacaba una cabeza de altura y era entretenido verla tan pequeña.

─ El cuerpo de Oogami-kun… ─ decía ─ Su corazón también es cálido ─ decía ella con total convicción mientras al fin le soltaba de su agarre poco a poco pero sin soltar sus brazos.

-

-

_─ 'Puedo sentirlo!!!' ─_

_Era la segunda vez que le escuchaba decir eso. No hace mucho ella había mencionado esas mismas palabras ante Hitomi aquella triste noche y ahora, de nueva cuenta volvía a mencionarlas._

-

-

Noto como Sakura poco a poco le soltaba totalmente y esbozaba una timida sonrisa, como si se alegrase de algo... como si hubiera descubierto algo realmente importante y ahora fuese un gran secreto para ella sola, inocentemente egoísta de su tesoro como una niña pequeña. El Code Breaker no pudo más que suspirar negando un poco con la cabeza, estaba a punto de abrir la boca y dejarle algo muy en claro cuando ella le gano la palabra.

─ Puedes ser frío y falso... Puede que digas que no te importa el sufrimiento de los demás... Que te consideres igual a aquellos a quienes extingues con tu fuego azul y haber hecho una infinidad de cosas terribles ─ comenzaba a explicarle ella sin darle pauta a interrumpir ─ Pero puedo sentir la calidez que emanas. Gente Buena o Gente Mala, ambas son personas. Puedo sentir tu presencia ─ decía ella al tomar de las manos a Oogami con las suyas con delicadeza ─ como tú la mía, estoy segura... ─ Sakura entrelazo sus dedos ─ Tú y yo somos iguales... Tú y yo no somos diferentes ─ murmuraba mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima del cuero negro del guante de Oogami ─ ambos existimos, Oogami... ─ culminaba ella con el mismo semblante que ponía cada vez que lo sermoneaba.

Por su parte Oogami, quién pacientemente estuvo esperando a que la chica terminará contemplandola con el gesto sereno e indescifrable, frío.

─ ¿Otra vez diciendo cosas raras? ─ pregunto divertido mientras sonreía tras una breve pausa ─ ¿Algún día Sakurakouji-san dejará de hacer cosas extrañas? ─ bromeo él al juguetear con sus dedos entrelazados.

─ ¡¡¡No son cosas raras!!! ─ se defendió la chica mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza lastimando los dedos de Oogami en el proceso e ignorando el gesto de dolor que ponía este.

─ Mhmm. Me pregunto si todos los 'Rare Kind' son igual ─ Se cuestiono así mismo bastante entretenido mientras se inclinaba hacia a ella parar mirar más de cerca su molesto rostro.

─ Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera un bicho, no te rías de mí ─

─ Pero Sakurakouji-san es muy graciosa. ─

─ No estoy jugando Oogami! No me detendré hasta que entiendas claramente lo que te estoy diciendo... ─ se quejo ─ No hasta que tú...!! ─

─ ¿No hasta que yo deje de asesinar gente? ─ termino él la frase por ella con cierta dureza. Para entonces todo rastro de su sonrisa o el falso acento habían desaparecido dejando frente a la joven al Oogami que conocía tan bien, aquel que solo podía contemplar cuando realizaba sus encargos. El verdadero Code:Breaker que con la mirada penetrante y fría le dedicaba su entera atención a ella como últimamente se hacía costumbre. Él tomo aire para hablar con su habitual calma y serenidad, aprovecho que Sakura y el aún estaban tomados de las manos para jalarla hacía él y reducir las distancia. Ahora era Sakura la desubicada, sin ser capaz de separarse de Ogami mientras este clavaba sus ojos a los de ella por un momento y luego apoyar su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica.

─ O-Oogami... ¿Q-Que...? ─

─ Sakurakouji-san ─ llamo seriamente ─ Para nosotros… quienes podemos juzgar y no ser juzgados bajo el precio de la "No existencia", nuestras acciones son borradas y nuestros pensamientos no son importantes, con presencias intangibles como si jamás hubieramos existido... Algo como las emociones o recuerdos son cosas que no tiene caso dedicarle mayor tiempo ni atención del requerido porque al igual que nosotros se reducirán a nada… Eso es por que nadie se acordará de lo que alguien quién "No existe" haya dicho, no habrá nada ni nadie que de prueba de nuestra existencia.. Así que comprende,_ por favor_, que el hecho que nosotros no nos preocupemos por lo que otros digan o hagan hacia nuestra 'persona' no nos interese... ─

─ P-pero, Oogami...! ─

─ Nadie que nos recuerde, nadie que nos extrañe, nadie que siquiera haya notado nuestra existencia, Sakurakouji-san. ─ le repetía él a la par que iba cerrando sus ojos como si recitará una absoluta verdad, ya desgastada de tanto repetirla. El joven ahora reposaba su frente contra la de ella percatandose que Sakurakouji se ponía tensa a cada palabra que él soltaba. ─ Y hagas lo que hagas** tú**... ─ susurraba ─ no será la excepción a esto... Yo seguiré con lo mío, juzgando al malo y dandole castigo, como siempre. ─

Otro pequeño lapso de tenso silencio apareció.

Contemplaba a la chica pero el flequillo de ella le impedía ver sus ojos. Sintió como ella comenzaba a tiritar, sus hombros temblaban y sus puños se cerraban fuertemente poco a poco encogiendo el cuerpo. ¿Iria a llorar? ¿Nuevamente la había hecho derramar lagrimas?

Fue lo que supuso, Puppy incluso había agachado su cabeza con una expresión triste y desilusionada...

─ Sakurakouji-san... ─ trato de ver su cara sin saber la desdicha de su suerte futura.

Sakura por fin reacciono completamente mosqueada y como si se tratase de un grito de guerra y con una velocidad descomunal ella levanto su cabeza de golpe y le propinaba sendo cabezazo al chico que cayo al piso casi noqueado por la fuerza del aparatoso encontronazo. Oogami no pudo más que sujetarse la casi molida mandibula con una expresión totalmente aturdida mientras miraba hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos a la increiblemente necia y extraña Sakurakouji Sakura que se erguía furiosa y con la respiración agitada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. El pequeño cachorro incluso se asusto y fue a acunarse al regazo de Oogami tapandose las orejas

─ **OOGAMI!!!!!** ─ Grito ella otra vez a todo pulmón molesta ─ Deja de decir tonterías!! ─ exigió molesta ─ Deja de hacerlo! Yo no lo olvidaré... ─negaba ella con la cabeza ─ Nunca lo haré!! **Nunca olvidaré la calidez ni la existencia de Oogami-kun!!!** ─ agrego de forma desesperada con las mejillas rojas a causa del esfuerzo y con la garganta dolida.

El aludido no podía salir de su estupor. Había incluso olvidado el apabullante dolor en su mandibula y ahora solo sentía que le retumbaban los oídos. Solo podía contemplar la imponente presencia que Sakura imponía frente a él con la puesta de Sol a sus espaldas y el viento comenzaba a mecer sus largos cabellos mientras enfriaba sus mejillas.

Si Sakura esperaba que Oogami hiciera algo en respuesta tuvo que esperar unos largos segundos solo para quedar confundida al recibirla.

El joven sonrió... casi imperceptiblemente, pero era una pequeña sonrisa al fin y al cabo y que le comenzaba a causar en ella un dolor de cabeza, más que nada producto del golpe anterior.

─ En verdad siempre sueles decir cosas de lo más interesantes... ─ el joven se ponía de pie con Puppy entre sus brazos ─ Eso es lo que en verdad te hace ser un extraodinario ejemplar de 'Tipo raro', supongo. ─ le paso el cachorro a ella mientras el se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme. ─ Uno muy _gracioso..._ ─

─ Oogami, estoy hablando en serio ─ volvia a insistir ella irritada y sin mayor respeto lo señalo acusadoramente con su dedo indice sin temor de casi sacarle un ojo. ─ No me detendré hasta que tu dejes ese trabajo de medio tiempo como Code:Breaker ─le decía como recordatorio en esa manera tan suya mientras 'Puppy' asentía en total acuerdo meneando su cola ─ y te conviertas en profesor de piano!! ─

─ Hn. Será divertido de ver como lo consigues, Sakurakouji-_san_. ─ le respondió recuperando su falsa e inocente expresión de bondad.

─ Ya veremos. ─ La chica solo pudo inflar sus mejillas y fruncir el ceño completamente fastidiada de esa actitud. Pero eso no la pararía. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Metió al cachorro dentro de su mochila enlistandose para ir a casa. Justo antes de salir por la puerta ella se detuvo en seco y mirando de reojo a Oogami que iba tras ella. ─ Tu existes por que puedo sentirlo ─ le murmuro ─ No lo olvidaré… Nunca lo haré ─ Agrego ella de forma determinada al final antes de marcharse, dejandolo allí solo al joven en la azotea del edificio.

─ _Ya veremos..._ ─ murmuro para sí Oogami como un pequeño anhelo mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta.

-

* * *

Perdonen si los personajes hayan aparecido OC o un tanto confusa.

Primer intento de hacer una historia basado en ellos.

-

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

-

Cuídense :)


End file.
